Coming home to you
by little red cindy
Summary: Wyatt has been serving in Afghanistan for two years. He and Lucy have a four year old daughter, Amy. Follow their adventure on the last eight weeks before Wyatt returns home. WXL. Enjoy lots of fluff, romance and humor , I do not own anything but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

While writing this story, I came into some bumps in the road like town and cities for the U.S.A because I'm from Canada so I hope it makes some sense if not I'm truly sorry. I hope everyone likes it.

Here is the character's list so the story makes sense:

Our lovely couple: Wyatt and Lucy with their daughter Amy

Our awesome nerds: Rufus and Jiya with their daughter Kaitlyn

Wyatt's parents: Carson and Emma (I couldn't find anything so I made it up)

Our new friends: Jay and Leah and their son Kyle.

I think that's about it, as important roles everyone else in the story just has minor roles.

Next chapter: sneak peak

Enjoy and please review its means a lot for me to read them.

And shout out to:

Heyemily101, you pushed me a little bit more to get this story done hope you enjoy it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home.

Lucy point of view.

"Go in Peace," the Priest said as Sunday mass ended.

"Ready Amy?" I turned to my daughter who had curled up against my side after they came up from Sunday school right before the Eucharist.

"Yes," she rubbed her eyes. I could tell she was tired. She had been up all night coughing; she was coming down with something.

"I'll carry you sweetie," I picked her up and carried her to the back of the church towards the door. She pressed her face into my shoulder and was asleep before we had passed all the pews. Amy was four years old. She would be starting kindergarten in September. We came to church every Sunday. My mom had brought me when I was little but as soon as I could protest and speak my mind, I stopped going. I had never been back. Not until Wyatt was sent off to war.

Wyatt is my husband. We got married in 2011. Shortly after, Amy was born, 2 years ago, Wyatt had been sent off to war. It was extremely hard the day that he left. I remember the day clear as a bell. Wyatt, Amy, and I were standing, hugging each other just before he boarded the plane. I was balling my eyes out.

Amy was also, she didn't know when she would see her Daddy again. I knew she didn't know what was going on, but she did recognize that Daddy was leaving and Mommy was sad. The tears ran down my face fast as he boarded that plane.

Wyatt's parents were there along with mine. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I fell to the ground with Amy in my arms as he walked farther away.

He ran back to me and sunk down to my level. "You stay strong for me," he had told me. "I will come back to you when I'm through with this. My love for you and Amy is all I need to keep me alive in this war." He kissed Amy and I once last time and boarded the plane.

It was a 20-minute drive from the church to home but once we got there I brought Amy up to her room. I changed her out of her Sunday dress and into a pair of pajamas.

I grabbed my MacBook from my bedside table and went downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch. I made a grilled cheese sandwich after turning my laptop on and sat down at the table to eat.

My laptop started to ringing and I immediately clicked the 'accept video call from Wyatt Logan' button.

"Wyatt," I smiled when the connection was clear.

"Lucy," he smiled.

"God I miss you," I sighed still smiling.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could be there with you and Amy," he sighed. He hadn't seen Amy since she was two and I knew that that was hard on him. His hair was short; I missed the wildness of it when it was longer.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"Sleeping. She was up coughing all last night," I said bringing the laptop with me as I walked upstairs to go wake her up.

"Can you go wake her up? I have something to tell you two," he smiled.

"And what would that be?" I smiled.

"Nope. Amy has to be there too," he chuckled.

"Fine," I said defeated.

"Amy, wake up honey," I said walking into the room and turning the light on. I set the laptop on her bedside table and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mommy?" she asked as I pulled the covers of her blanket down.

"Hi princess," I kissed her nose.

"Hi Mommy," she smiled, rubbing her eyes.

I giggled, "Hey Amy, do you want to talk to Daddy?"

She shot up and looked around the room, probably thinking that her Daddy was here in the room with her.

"Hi pumpkin," Wyatt said.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, picking up the laptop and setting it on her lap with my help. I sat beside her and moved the screen to an angle were Wyatt could see us both.

"How is my gorgeous girl?" Wyatt's face broke into a breath-taking grin as he wiped a tear away. I knew he would rather be here with his family but he also wants to fighting for his country. The three of us had had their fair share of tears over the past two years.

"Tired," she said.

"Amy, Daddy has something to tell us, can you please ask him to tell us?" I whispered in her ear.

"Daddy! You have a surprise for us?! What is it?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes, Daddy please!" she yelled.

"Please Wyatt," I smiled at him.

"Ok," he smiled, "I'm coming home."

"What?" a smile broke across my face as the tears poured from my eyes.

"DADDY'S COMING HOME!" Amy yelled and went to dance around the room.

"When?" I smiled and traced his face on the laptop screen.

"Two months," he grinned while he wiped away a couple of tears.

"Are you going to be here for my first day of school? Can I come get you from the airport with Mommy? Are you never going to leave us again? Will you still love me? Can I bring you to show and tell?" Amy jumped on the bed and started firing out the questions.

"I will definitely be there on your first day of school. You can come to the airport with Mommy. I promise to never leave you again. Of course, I will still love you. I would love to be your show and tell," he smiled. The tears formed in his eyes as he reached out to touch the screen I'm guessing where Amy's face would be.

"Love you Daddy," Amy pressed her lips against the webcam.

"I love you baby," he pressed his lips against his webcam.

"I love you Wyatt," I smiled as the tears stopped and blew a kiss against the webcam.

"I love you too Lucy, I promise I'll see you both very soon, bye my loves," he pressed his lips against the webcam one last time and we both signed off.

"Can we go tell Grandma?" Amy looked up at me, her green eyes shimmering with delight.

"Sure, we can baby," I pulled her up onto my lap and sat there holding her. She cried a bit. I knew that she had wanted to meet her Daddy for the first-time person to person and that she would remember it. Every night she prayed that her Daddy would come home safe. And every night it would bring tears to my eyes as we knelt together beside the bed.

But, all I could think was that Wyatt was coming home. Finally,


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Mommy!" Amy pulled on my arm.

"One minute Amy," I said grabbing my purse and car keys.

We went out to the car and I strapped her into her booster seat. It was close to four o'clock.

Carson and Emma, Wyatt's parents, lived thirty minutes from us. Every Sunday night we went to their house for dinner along with Jiya, Rufus, and Kaitlyn, we still all lived in city which we have in since we were born, so it was never a problem.

Jiya ran a popular boutique for computer programing in the middle of town that even people from Seattle came to. Rufus opened a comic store but helped Jiya with a lot of her work on the side. As for me, I'm a part-time professor that teaches history but I have a small bookstore right next to Jiya's store.

Carson still worked at the hospital and Emma was refurbishing old houses. As for my mother, she still lived in the little house I grew up in. My mom is history professor as well. Amy goes to the playgroup at the school three times a week for half the day. The other day's she would spend at the day care there or she would come to the shop with me and look at picture books as I read to her if the store wasn't busy.

When we got there Amy was bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down Amy," I smiled at her as I undid her booster seat.

"Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home!" she danced in her seat.

"Yes Princess," I kissed her head.

"Let's go see Grandma," she smiled up at me.

"Ok baby," I let her out and she ran up the steps to the house. I followed her up and knocked on the door.

"Hi Lucy, Hi Amy," Emma gave Amy and I a hug.

"DA-" Amy began to yell but I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was that sweetie?" Emma asked.

"Amy has something she wants to tell you," I smiled. Emma looked confused so I took my hand off my daughter's mouth.

"Now can I tell her?" Amy looked up at me. I ran my hands threw her hair and picked her up.

"Tell me what?" Emma asked.

"DADDY'S COMING HOME!" Amy yelled.

"Really?" Emma whispered with the tears in her eyes after a few minutes.

I nodded my head smiling, "Yes."

Emma wrapped her arms around Amy and me. I hugged both tightly.

Emma and I started laughing.

"Daddy is coming home!" Amy smiled.

Jiya and Rufus walked in coming for dinner, there like family.

"Oh, my Gosh!" Jiya cried. They ran over to Emma and I who had moved to the entrance to the living room, watching them from there.

"I know," I smiled. The tears were back in my eyes.

"When?" Jiya asked rubbing my back. Carson and Rufus came and gave me a hug. I could tell they were both excited about seeing their son and best-friend again.

"Two months, August 15th," I smiled.

"That's my birthday!" Amy exclaimed running over to me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"It is," I smiled and kissed her little nose.

Everything calmed down after they all heard the news. Carson was outside barbequing while Amy, Kaitlyn played on the play structure. Jiya, Emma, and I were inside preparing the rest of the meal when the phone rang.

"Lucy, can you please get that dear? My hands are dirty," Emma said as she rolled the potato fries in a crispy batter.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why hello there my beautiful wife," Wyatt chuckled.

"Hi there, long time no talk," I smiled.

"Indeed," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Well, I was calling my mom and dad to tell them that I was coming home and my wife picked up," he replied.

"I already told them; do you still want to talk to them?" I questioned.

"Is that Wyatt?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him," she smiled while drying her hands.

"You don't have a choice anymore, she's right here. I love you, bye," I said in a rush.

"I love you too," he chuckled before I handed the phone over to Emma.

"Do you mind if Amy talks to him after?" I asked.

"Not at all dear," she kissed my cheek.

I went outside to talk to Carson and tell him that his son was on the phone.

"Hey Carson," I stood beside him while the chicken cooked.

"Hi Lucy, did I hear you say that Wyatt was on the phone?"

"Yep, Emma is talking to him right now," I smiled.

"Would you mind watching the chicken so I can go talk to him?" he said hopefully.

"Not at all," I smiled and took the tongs from him.

"Thanks," he grinned before disappearing into the house.

After the chicken was done cooking I took it off the barbeque.

"Amy, Kaitlyn come inside for dinner please, Amy, Daddy is on the phone," I called over to them. They came running over.

"Aunt Lucy!" Kaitlyn hugged my legs as Amy ran past us inside.

"Hi girls, let's go inside, Grandma is making us some French fries in there," I smiled down at them.

Kaitlyn ran inside.

"Thanks Lucy," Carson took the plate of chicken from me.

"No problem," I smiled at him.

I went to see Amy.

"Mommy," she giggled when I picked her up and put her on my lap. I put my hand over hers on the phone and put the speaker phone on.

"Hey wyatt, you're on speaker phone now," I held the phone out.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Hey Wyatt!" Rufus yelled coming over to us.

"hey everyone" Wyatt replied "I miss you guys"

"we miss you too" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"ill be home soon babygirl, you, me and Amy We will be together." Wyatt said hope to cheer me up a little.

"Well everyone, I should get to bed, my bunk mates are giving me dirty looks," he laughed.

I heard a 'go to sleep Wyatt you can do anything you want when you get home. Two months man two months' the guy sighed.

"Was that Jay?" I asked. Jay was from the same city as us. Wyatt and him and been deployed together at the same time.

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed.

"Tell him I say hi. But he's right you should get to sleep. It's late over there," I said quietly.

"You're right, ok, well bye Mom, Dad, Jiya, and Rufus. Are the girls there too?"

"Yes."

"Bye Kaitlyn. Bye Lucy I love you," Wyatt said.

"I love you Wyatt, we'll see you soon," I smiled.

"Yes, we will, Bye Amy I love you," I could hear Wyatt kiss the phone. They did this every time before we hung up.

"I love you too Daddy," she kissed the phone.

"Bye everyone," he said.

"Bye Wyatt," we all said together.

And with that he hung up. I hated the end of our phone calls. Usually I had stared at the phone for a few minutes before walking away.

"You okay Lucy?" Rufus wrapped an arm around me.

"Yeah, I will be, let's have dinner," I said.

We had Wyatt's favorite meal considering Wyatt coming home. Emma's crispy homemade fries, Carson's barbequed chicken, and my caser salad.

After dinner we said goodbye to everyone and headed over to my mother house.

"Nanny!" Amy ran into the house. She never knocked on the door.

"Amy!" my mother came out of the kitchen and scooped up her granddaughter.

"How are you?" she said hugging her to him.

"Good! Can I tell Nanny?" she looked at me.

"Can I can tell them? You got to tell Grandma and Grandpa," I said.

"Ok," she smiled.

"What's wrong Lucy?" my mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Nothing really," I shrugged my shoulder's as if I were sad.

"Lucy, honey, what's wrong? Did something happen to Wyatt?" she said frantically.

"Yeah," I nodded as if I were sad. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh honey, is he ok?" she said taking my face in her hands.

"HE'S COMING HOME!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Lucy! That's wonderful!" mom grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I know," I couldn't keep the smiling from forming on my face.

"Are you excited to see Daddy?" my mom took my daughter from my arms.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Lucy. When does he come home?" mom asked.

"On my birthday!" Amy smiled.

"What a lucky girl!" my mom kissed her cheek and handed her over to me.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get her to bed, she was up coughing last night," I said.

"That's ok honey, see you tomorrow Amy," my mom kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Bye mom," I said giving her one-armed hug.

"Bye dear," they waved as I carried Amy out to the car and but her back in her booster seat.

By the time we arrived back home it was almost 8:30, Amy's bedtime. I pulled her out of the car and we went into the house.

"Ready to go sleep babe," I asked.

"Yeah, can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled and kissed her cheek. I helped her put on her pajamas and she brushed her teeth in my bathroom while I changed in my room.

It was 9:00 by the time we were all ready for bed. Even though it was early I was worn out by the excitement of today.

"Night mommy," Amy said as she tucked up into my side.

"Night baby," I kissed her head and held her tightly.

Eight more weeks and I would be the one being held, but only by Wyatt.

...

hey everyone l hope you like the story so far, please review its means a lot to me, plus who doesn't like feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have a nice day," Mrs. Kvetch said as she walked out the front door.

I sat back in my chair at the counter. The store wasn't very bust today as it was raining heavily today. Amy was at play group until noon. I was going to pick her up after and we would head over to the hospital to get her cough checked out by Carson. She still had that bad cough from a week ago,

Since it was 11:50am I decided to close the shop. I looked the front and back doors and then climbed into my car.

When I got to the school I went right inside to the classroom. Since it was raining outside we picked the kids up inside.

Mrs. Dot was helping Amy put on her jacket when I came up to her.

"Hi Amy, Hi Mrs. Dot," I smiled when I approached them.

"Hi Mommy," Amy coughed.

"Hello Mrs. Logan," Mrs. Dot smiled at me.

"How's your cough?" I asked Amy.

"I don't like it," Amy coughed again.

"I know sweetie, were going to go see Grandpa at the hospital so he can make you all better," I picked her up.

"Ok," she laid her head lazily on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to the teacher.

"Your welcome, see you next week Amy," she smiled back at me and then waved to Amy.

I buckled Amy into her car seat and took off to the hospital. I said hello to the ER nurse and she told me just to head down to his office, he was in there.

"Hi Carson," I said walking into his office.

"Hello Lucy, hi Amy," he smiled as Amy ran over to him, "What can I help you two with?"

"Amy has a bad cough," I said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, let's look, shall we?" he said. He lifted Amy up onto his desk.

"Can you cough for me?" Carson asked her.

She nodded her head and coughed. I winced; I hated the sound of her being sick.

"That doesn't sound too good," Carson checked her breathing with his stethoscope.

"Well Amy, it seems that you have bronchitis."

I relaxed. I had bronchitis a lot when I was younger and it wasn't harmful if treated.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's why you're coughing. There are little branches in your lungs called bronchioles and they are blocked," he showed her a picture of lungs.

"Ohhh," she said as if she got what he was talking about, "Do I have to get a needle?"

"Nope, you just get to drink some delicious tasting banana medicine," Carson wrote out the prescription.

"Thanks Carson," I smiled and helped my daughter climb off the desk.

"No problem Lucy, take this to the pharmacy on your way out," he handed me the paper.

"Will do," I smiled. I was about to walk out when Carson put his hand on my shoulder,"

"Seven weeks," he smiled.

"Seven weeks," I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Take care Lucy," Carson kissed my head.

We got Amy's prescription filled and made our way home.

"Mm," she said when she put the syringe of banana medicine in her mouth.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Yep," she smiled and handed me back the syringe.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I smiled and she hugged my legs. I ran my fingers through and played with her dark brown hair.

"Ok, can we watch Wall-e?" she smiled bigger then she already once. Recently Wall-e had become both of our favorite movies.

"Sure, we can," I giggled and she ran from the room.

I made some popcorn and went to help her put the DVD in the machine.

Amy went upstairs to go get a blanket for us to use and I went to put the popcorn in a bowl.

" you have your special blanket," I smiled and pulled her next to me on the end of the couch, flipping out the footrest. I guess she went upstairs to get it off her bed. She slept with the blanket every night.

Last Christmas Amy had been telling Wyatt about a blue fuzzy blanket she saw when she and Jiya went Christmas shopping. Wyatt called Emma and asked if she would go get the blanket and pick up a necklace from Tiffany's for me. Emma had gotten me a necklace custom made from there with an 'W', 'A', and 'L'. I wore it every day around my neck. I absolutely love it.

"Ready Mommy?" Amy looked up at me.

"Yep," I smiled and grabbed the remote to press the play button.

Amy and I shared the blanket as she leaned her head on my chest.

I didn't watch the movie much; I just stared down at her and held her against me. Although I did watch the movie when Wall-e used Christmas lights to bring Eve around with him, and when Wall-e had Eve's arm and he shot the security switch, letting the entire group of imperfect robots free.

Once the movie was finished, Amy and I ordered pizza for dinner like we did every second Friday night. I but Amy to bed shortly after eight. She needed as much sleep as she could get to fight away any bacteria in her body.

I went up to my room and read for an hour or so before I pulled out my laptop. I checked my email and was surprised to find one from Wyatt.

 _Hi love,_

 _I got my flight information earlier today. I'll be arriving at the Washington airport on August 15th at 2pm._

 _Tell Amy I love her and I can't wait to see her._

 _As for you, you and I will be having some alone time for about… oh… a week? I'm sure your mom or my parents would love to look after her for a few days after I get back._

 _I love you Babydoll._

 _Seven weeks : )_

 _See you soon. I love you,_

 _Wyatt._

I smiled as I read the email. I knew that it would be hard for both Amy and Wyatt to separate for at least one or two weeks after he got back. I smiled again and responded to the email.

 _Wyatt,_

 _You have no idea how happy I am that you are coming home. Everyone is praying for you and I can't wait to see you again. It's been a very long two years._

 _Amy is sleeping right now but I will tell her. I went and saw Carson today and found out that she has Bronchitis. Before you freak out and over react like I know you do when she gets sick, she is absolutely fine._

 _As much as I want to have you again in every single possible way, I don't think that Amy will be letting you out of her sight for at least one or two weeks._

 _I prefer to look at it was 6 weeks and 6 days, makes the time seem less._

 _I miss you. I love you. You are always in my heart, thoughts, and prayers._

 _Be safe,_

 _Lucy._

 _Ps. She sleeps with that blanket you got her for Christmas last year every night. It's her duvet now. She brought it downstairs when we were watching Wall-e after school._

 _Pss. I'm wearing your necklace you got me. And one of your white wife beaters and your black boxer briefs. I thought you'd like to know ;)_

I giggled as I sent the email and set my laptop on the night stand. I was asleep within minutes. The nights seemed passing slower since we knew of Watt's return.

...

sorry i could resits posting a new chapter , love any feedback you guys can give me, ill post chapter 4 tomorrow. hopefully reviews can go up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday of the sixth week before Wyatt came home. Jiya, Kaitlyn, Amy and I were in one of the malls in Seattle. Jiya decided that we needed a girl's day, so we packed up the car and headed for Seattle. Nothing better than bringing two girls under the age of five on a four-hour car ride to go shopping. Since we decided that eight hours of driving in one day would make the girls unhappy, we were staying overnight in a hotel.

"Are you excited Lucy?" Jiya smiled and grabbed my arm. I was driving, Jiya was in the passenger seat,

Kaitlyn was sitting next to Amy and there were in the back watching a movie on the screen there. Thank God for portable DVD players.

We pulled up to the hotel and unloaded the kids and luggage. The car was parked by valet and we went inside to check in. Since jiya had booked the room, I watched the girls and our luggage until she got our room keys.

"You ready girls?" Jiya came back over to us.

"Yep!" they exclaimed

We piled into the elevator and went to our room on the 17th floor. Jiya put the card through the slot and we went inside. Jiya went to the door next to ours and unlocked that as well. Apparently, we had two rooms.

"Girls, you can stay in this one, we have a connecting door that we will leave open all the time, we will sleep in this room," Jiya said as Kaitlyn squealed.

"I want to sleep with you Mommy," Amy looked frightened and grabbed my leg.

"Are you sure sweetie?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded her head. I had a feeling she would do this. She didn't like sleeping anywhere unless I was with her.

"Mom, do you want to sleep with me in here? You can have your own bed and I can have the other bed," Kaitlyn asked her mom.

"I'd love to darling," she kissed her head.

Once all the bags were in the right room we decided to go shopping for a bit.

"Mommy, can we go to build a bear?" Amy asked me.

"Um, hold on," I said before looking up at Jiya, "Do you want to take the girls to build a bear?"

"Yes!" Jiya exclaimed. Leave it to Jiya to be excited to go make a bear.

I laughed. We found build a bear and went inside.

"What do you want to make Amy?"

"Um," she tapped her chin as she walked along the row of un-stuffed animals, "A puppy!"

"Ok, I'm going to make an elephant for Daddy," I smiled at her.

"But you need to make one too," her eyes wide.

"Me and Daddy can share, it's ok," I kissed her head and we walked over to the stuffing station.

"You need to write your name on this heart and you can put it side your puppy," the lady explained to us.

I helped Amy write her name and she put it inside.

"Can we record something?" I asked the lady.

"Of course, you take this little thing and you press the green button and then say what you want to," she smiled at us.

"Thanks, Amy we are going to record this for Daddy and we can give it to him when he comes back, does that sound good?" I asked her.

"Yep," she smiled at me.

"Ok, ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"I love you Daddy," she said when I pushed the button.

"I love you Wyatt," I said after. The lady helped us put it into the elephants paw.

We stuffed our animals and then they got sewed up. We then walked over to the dressing station. I picked out a little military outfit for my elephant and Amy picked out a little white and pink dress with sequins on the chest area.

We went and registered our bears. I named mine Wyatt and Amy named hers Patches because her puppy had a brown patch on her eye.

"Are you guys almost done?" I called over to Jiya

"Just finishing registering our bears," Jiya said.

Once we were all paid for we grabbed our Build a Bear boxes and walked back to the hotel. It was only a block away from the mall. We dropped off our boxes in the rooms and went back downstairs for dinner.

Jiya ended up getting two entrées; she was almost seven months now. I got a Mushroom Ravioli and a small Cesar salad. Amy, Kaitlyn, got chicken fingers and fries. Dinner was excellent, by the time us adults finished eating our meals the girls wanted ice cream. They all ordered vanilla ice cream and I got coffee.

Around eight o'clock we went back up to our room. I took the girls up by myself while Jiya looked around the gift shop. Anything to go shopping.

"Auntie Lucy?" Kaitlyn said. I was lying on my bed watching TV. Amy was on the other bed playing with some dolls, and Kaitlyn was in the other room watching the Disney Channel before coming over to me.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Can we go swimming?"

"I don't see why not; go put your suits on," I smiled at them.

"Amy, do you want to go swimming?" I asked them.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

I handed Amy her bathing suit and she put it on.

"Are we going swimming?" Jiya's voice filled the room.

"Mommy!" Kaitlyn ran over to her. I hadn't finished typing up her bathing suit so the ties around the neck fell, exposing her little chest.

"Hi Kaitlyn, why don't we fix this for you," she smiled and typed it.

Jiya went into one bathroom to change and I went into the other. I threw on a pair of shorts, flip flops, and one of Wyatt's t-shirts and got the girls together.

We went downstairs to the pool. It was really cool; it was half inside half outside. You had to swim under the glass to get outside or you could walk out the door from the pool deck but where is the fun in that.

I put Amy in her lifejacket and held her hand as we went into the pool.

"It's warm," she giggled.

"It is, do you want to swim outside with Kaitlyn?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded her head. She swam on her tummy beside me up to the glass. I lifted the plastic flap that was hanging down from the glass and she swam outside. I followed and saw that Kaitlyn was having a cannon ball competition that Jiya was judging.

"Mommy will you catch me if I jump?" Amy asked me.

"I sure will," I lifted her up onto the side of the pool deck and she stood up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," she smiled at me.

"Do you want to go underwater?"

"No!" she protested.

"Ok, just making sure," I laughed. I held my arms out and she jumped into my arms and I spun around.

"Was that fun?" I smiled at her.

"I wanna do it again!" she exclaimed.

Amy jumped for a good ten minutes before we decided to go back to the indoor pool. Around nine we went back upstairs to our rooms. After changing into our pajamas we all piled into one room and watched Wall-e. Again, I swear these girls are all in love with this movie. I have to admit, it was a good movie and I liked watching it.

Half way through the movie my phone started ringing. I went into the other room to answer it.

"Hi Wyatt," I greeted him.

"Hi Lucy, I called our house and my parents house, where are you? They said something about Seattle?" Wyatt sounded confused.

"Yeah, Jiya and I decided to take the girls here for the weekend in celebration of school being over with now," I explained.

"I see, so what have you guys done so far?" he asked.

"Hmm, well we checked into the hotel, went to the mall, had dinner, and went swimming," I smiled.

"Sounds fun," he chuckled. Amy came into the room and reached out a hand for the phone.

"Can I talk to Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure, Wyatt, Amy wants to talk to you," I said.

"Ok," I could hear the smile in his voice. I handed Amy the phone.

"Don't tell Daddy what we made him," I whispered.

"Hi Daddy! … We made you a present! … Nope! Mommy said I'm not allowed to tell you! … Well that's your problem not mine … Were watching Wall- e … Love you…," I laughed at what Amy had said. Amy kissed the phone and handed it and went back to me.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell me what you guys made me! And when I said that I was very sad that she didn't tell me she said 'Well that's your problem not mine'," Wyatt chuckled.

"well I think she gets that from you sweetheart." I replied with a smile.

"yeah I think so too" Wyatt chuckled again.

"I love you Wyatt, I can't wait to see you "I said softy

"I love you too babydoll, I'll be home soon" he said just as soft.

I finished my conversation with Wyatt and went back into the other room. Once the movie was over we moved the girls to their bed in the other room since Jiya was pregnant. We fell asleep just before ten.

My last thought before I fell asleep was six more weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone i wasn't planing on posting another chapter until tomorrow however i got more reviews so why not anyways here is coming home to you chapter 5:

"Amy Rose Logan, you get back here missy!" I yelled chasing her around our yard. We were washing Wyatt's car which I had been driving when Amy decided it would be funny if she took the hose and sprayed me.

"Ah! No Mommy!" Amy giggled running to the other side of the car. My mom pulled up her small little green car into the driveway.

"Nanny help me!" Amy jumped into her arms when she got out of the car.

"What did you do princess?" she looked from Amy to me, dripping wet.

"I sprayed Mommy with the hose," she laughed.

"Oh yes, so funny," I rolled my eyes and took her from my mom.

"Ew Mommy you're so wet," she squirmed.

"I wonder why," I smiled and kissed her little nose.

"Hi mom," I went to give her a hug.

"Not until you get into some dry clothes dear," she said, "Let me take Amy to get changed and you can have a nice warm shower."

"Ok," I handed her Amy and we went inside.

I went up to my room and had a nice, long, warm shower. I threw up a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt before heading downstairs. I walked into my kitchen to see my mom and Amy eating a bowl of soup. Amy lifted some up onto her spoon, I went behind her and put the spoon in my mouth.

"Mmm, thanks babygirl," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," I said. I grabbed a bowl of soup off the counter and sat across from Amy and my mom. I put a spoonful of soup in Amy's bowl and she smiled at me.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I shook my head smiling at her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing around the house. My mom and I talked while Amy fell asleep on my lap. My mom invited Amy and I over for supper that night. She left around four to get dinner started and I told her we would be over around five.

Amy was still sleeping after that hour past. I didn't want to wake her. Now that it was summer she was staying up later then she really should be. She didn't want to go to the day care center at the school so I brought her to work with me often. She would either come to my work or she would go to Jiya's. When she came to work with me she would sit on the couch near the front desk looking at the pictures in her favorite books and we practiced reading together. She was picking up some words now. I wouldn't be surprised if she could read small books by the end of the summer.

I buckled her into her car seat and we were off to my parents. Once we got there I lifted her out of the car and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Wake up sweetie were at Nanny house," I whispered in her ear. She started to wake up. She at least had her eyes open but her head was still on my shoulder as my mom opened the door.

"Hey Lucy, come on in," Carolyn smiled and pulled the door open farther.

"Hi mom," I set Amy on the floor and gave her a hug. Amy went running to the kitchen.

By the time I came into the kitchen I saw her helping my mom poor the macaroni and cheese into a casserole dish.

"Almost ready?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes, we just have to brown the cheese and then we can eat," she said.

"Sounds good," I smiled. Amy walked off to the living room watching her shows.

"So are you excited for Wyatt to come home? One more month," she smiled at me.

"I know," I grinned. She poured me a cup of coffee and we sat at the table.

"Amy must be excited to see her Daddy, poor thing doesn't remember when he was around," my mom said looking into her coffee.

"She is, we put up a calendar in her room and each day she crosses of another day. I don't know how I will handle her in his arms again, I think I'll just collapse to the floor crying from joy," I said.

"Oh honey, it'll be hard at first to see him again, you have only talked to him over the phone and through webcam for two years, he misses you both so much," she pulled me against her side and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe he has been gone for this long. I miss h-him s-s-so mu-ch," I started crying at the end.

"I know Lucy," she let me cry into her chest as she stroked my hair.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, and so does Wyatt, he loves misses you so much, both of you, when he gets back he's never going to let go of you again, you mean so much to him. I have never seen a man cry so much to be with his family," she kissed my head and I sat up to wipe the tears away.

"How do you know he cries?" I asked. She had never seen him on webcam.

It was true that Wyatt cried, he cried when he left,he cried when he wasn't there for two Christmas', and he cried when he told us he was coming home.

"You don't think that boy calls me?" Carolyn stifled a laugh.

"Wyatt calls you?" I raised my eyebrows and my jaw dropped.

"He calls me every month to make sure you are doing ok, makes sure you are still in one piece. He asks me about Amy and how she is doing in school. He asks me how my job is doing as well. He always tells me how much he loves you and Amy.

Lucy, if you hadn't of married that boy, God knows I would have."

"Mom," I gasped. She did not just say that about my husband. I had tears in my eyes by the end of what she was saying.

We had a good meal. My mom had made my favorite macaroni and cheese, it was the same as the regular kind but it has onion, garlic, and bacon in it too. Amy didn't even seem to mind it.

We got home around nine and fell right back asleep after she got into her pajamas. She was sleeping in my bed claiming there was 'big, scary monsters' under her bed.

Wyatt hadn't called today but he did the day before. He was excited to be finally coming home.

I fell asleep dreaming of the day he gets back. Four weeks from today.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks from now Wyatt would be finally coming home. Amy and I were going to surprise him by painting our bedroom a nice brown color. When we first moved into our house he insisted on painting it brown but I opted for a blue color. Of course, it was the color of his eyes.

"Be careful," I warned Amy. She bent down and dipped her brush in the paint before painting the wall.

I took my roller and finished the four walls in about two hours. Amy and I braked for dinner and let the walls dry overnight for the second coat to be put on tomorrow.

"Mommy, where are you going to sleep?" Amy asked me as I tucked her into bed that night after we had watched a bit of TV.

"Do you think we could have a sleepover in here tonight?" I smiled at her.

"Yes! That would be fun!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, you grab a couple books and I'll go put on my pajamas," I kissed her head and disappeared into my room. The paint fumes were bad so I slid open the three windows in there. I grabbed my pajamas and used Amy's bathroom to change in. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before coming back into Amy's room.

"Oh, what books did you pick?" I climbed into her queen size bed. Yes, queen size, Wyatt had wanted to make sure she didn't fall out of bed so he got her a massive one that sat in her room until she made the transition from crib to bed.

"I got Franklin's First Day of School, Madeline, Matilda, and I'll Love you forever," she smiled at me. Those were her favorite books. She loved to read everything.

We read the books in about forty-five minutes. By the end of I'll Love you forever, Amy was sound asleep. I put all the books on her nightstand and laid on my side of the bed. Amy ended up snuggling up to me and I looked down at her.

I reflected on the last two years of my life. Once I fell asleep I dreamed about the day that Wyatt left.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Come on lucy, we have to get to base," Wyatt said._

" _I'm coming," I came to the foyer carrying Amy's favorite sippy cup and handed it to her. She was in Wyatt's arms in her little pink dress._

" _Ready?" he smiled at me. That smile of his still made me smile on impact but faded instantly._

" _I will never be fully ready for this," I looked down at my feet._

" _babydoll, look at me," Wyatt pulled me into his free arm. I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Ever since I heard he joined the army I saw this day coming. I had to remember that if this was hard for me it would be even harder for him, "This is the hardest thing I have ever done. But this is my job. I have to do this."_

" _I know," I sighed. He kissed me gently and we locked the door and climbed into Wyatt's silver car._

 _Wyatt strapped Amy into her car seat and we were off._

 _It was a short ride to the army base. In reality it was only a thirty-minute drive but it felt five minutes. We climbed out of the car. I took Amy out this time so that Wyatt could grab his bag. He had already been in his uniform since eight this morning. As good as he looked in it, it pained me that because of this uniform and his job we might never see each other again._

 _Wyatt held my free hand as we walked inside. Our families were already there to see Wyatt off. I went over to them as Wyatt went to check in. His parents, my mom, Jiya, Rufus were all ear to wish him off._

" _Hi Lucy," Emma and my mother's arms wrapped around Amy and I._

" _Hey guys," I said quietly. The tears were already threatening to spill over._

" _Oh Lucy," my mom whispered. Emma took Amy from me as my mom wrapped me in a tight hug. She let go of me and Wyatt took me into his arms._

" _Please don't cry beautiful," Wyatt rested his forehead against mine._

" _You know I'm going to," I said through my tears. His eyes were becoming cloudy and I would tell. He blinked away his tears._

 _Wyatt didn't say anything but he held me tight for a few minutes. We turned back to our family and he hugged everyone else. He whispered his goodbyes and talked to each of them for a few minutes each. Amy looked as if she wanted to be in Daddy's arms and no one else's._

" _Daddy," Amy started to cry._

" _Please don't cry princess, "Wyatt brought her over to a bench and whispered words of comfort in her ears. I watched them with a smile on my face. The resemblance between them was heart breaking. I thanked God that I have her as a reminder of him every night until Wyatt was back in our home._

 _I walked over to them after ten minutes and sat beside him. Amy was clinging to Wyatt tightly as my tears started to fall again. We hugged each other with Amy between us. I could tell she was crying. I kissed her head and buried my head back into Wyatt's neck._

" _All military personal please report to the plane," a voice came over the intercom. All the families headed over to the closest we could get to the plane. Wyatt gave everyone one last hug. As he came to see Wyatt and me he let a tear fall. Amy started crying. I knew it was because I was tearing up as well as Wyatt now._

" _I love you Amy," he said taking her in his arms._

" _I wov you Daddy," she cried. Wyatt held her tightly for a couple of minutes. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was a slow kiss but I could feel the love in it. We deepened the kiss briefly since he was holding Amy._

" _I love you so much lucy," he said. I wiped away the tears and smiled at him through my own tears. I had never seen him tear up before._

" _You have no, absolutely no idea how much I love you," I whispered looking him straight in the eyes, holding onto his face as tightly as I could._

 _He kissed Amy and I once more. He hugged his mom then hugged Amy and I again._

" _Daddy don't go," Amy cried. It broke my heart. She clinged to him as he pulled back. I saw his heart break as he carefully pulled her hands off him._

" _I will be back. Don't you worry Amy, I love you," he kissed her nose._

" _I wov you Daddy," she copied Wyatt and kissed his nose._

" _I love you both," he whispered to me. Amy cried as her Daddy walked away._

 _I let my tears over take me. I collapsed the ground and clinged to Amy's body. Someone pulled me into a hug and I looked up. Wyatt was kneeling. He pulled out of the hug to cradle my face. He whispered the following words so passionately that it made me cry even more._

" _I will come back to you when I'm through with this. My love for you and Amy is all I need to keep me alive in this war."_

 _I stopped crying and looked deep into his eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes._

" _Go, do us proud," I smiled through the tears at him and he ran off blowing a kiss back to me._

 **FLASHBACK END**

I woke up from my dream and stared at the ceiling. That day seemed so long ago. Three weeks from now he would be with us. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 8:30am. I climbed over Amy quickly so I could get out of bed and went to have my shower. After I was ready I went downstairs to make some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast for Amy and I.

I went back upstairs to wake Amy up.

"Amy baby, you need to wake up," I whispered in her ear. She never did well in the morning.

"Go away Mommy," she pushed my face and tried to pull the blankets over her head.

"Nope, do I need to turn your light on?" I asked pulling away from her slightly.

"Noooooo," she groaned and grabbed my shirt so I wouldn't go turn it on.

"Then get up," I kissed her ear, tickling her.

"No," she said with a hint of giggle.

"Ok then," I said. I picked her up then brought her downstairs and put her in the seat that was getting the most sun at the table.

"You're mean Mommy," she pouted, opening her eyes and looking semi alive.

"No, I let you sleep till 9. If I was mean you have been up at 8:30 with me," I kissed her head.

"Ok," she smiled and started eating her breakfast humming a little tune.

Once we had eaten our breakfast it was time I headed to work.

"Do you want to come with me our go to your aunt's house?" I gave her the option.

"I want to come with you," she pulled on my leg and danced around me.

"Ok, go put on your shoes and we will get going," I smiled at her. I finished washing the dishes and found her patiently waiting by the door for me. I put on my shoes and looked up to see Amy with my purse over her shoulder. It wasn't overly large so she didn't look ridiculous but it was still bigger than she would normally carry around with her.

"Are you going to carry that for me?" I asked her standing up.

"Can I?" she asked me.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down and went out onto the front porch. I locked the door and saw that Amy had already strapped herself in.

"Good job princess," I smiled at her. She was becoming more and more independent every day.

"Thanks Mommy," she grinned.

I parked at the back of the shop and we went in the back door. I went and unlocked the front door and changed the sign from closed to open.

Amy went to her regular spot on the couch grabbing a few books on the way. I turned on the computer and placed in orders for new books, paid bills, and all the other stuff that comes with running your own business. The shop was busy today.

The teenagers were more frequent visitors now, they came in to get their favorite books now that their exams were finished with and they had free time. They waved to Amy on their way out as usual. She was popular with them. Amy always asked them what their books were about.

"Bye Lucy! Bye Amy!" my most frequent teen customer Kristy said as she left the shop.

"Bye Kristy, we'll see you soon, that book will probably last you a day maybe," I laughed.

"Probably," she shrugged and laughed as well before leaving the shop.

Around five the shop slowed down. The phone started ringing and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lucy!" Jay's voice filled the phone.

"Hi Jay, where's Wyatt?" I said in a panicked voice. If something happened to him… so help me God.

"Relax, he's sleeping," I heard Jay move the phone and I heard what could only be assumed as Wyatt's loud snoring.

"Believe me now?" Jay asked. Jay was one of my friends' that I knew from the city. We were always put together for play dates when we were younger, that is, until I hated going and would rather hang out with Wyatt. Wyatt and Jay are not on the best terms. They will put up with each other now but they are getting better. I think that both being sent off to Afghanistan at the same time has brought them a little closer together.

"Yes, Jay I believe you," I sighed in relief then smiled.

"So how is it going Lucy? What time is the shop open till tonight?" he asked.

"It's going pretty good; it's open till 6 tonight. How's it going for you over there?" I said.

"It's alright, we have been on base now for a couple days. We are staying here till we come so that there is little chance we will get hit by a road side bomb," he said.

"Thank goodness for that, have you talked to Leah lately?" I asked. Leah was Jay's wife; they lived in same city as us, and had a son the same age as Amy.

"I called her a couple days ago," he said.

We talked for a few more minutes when another customer walked through the door.

"Amy!" a little voice yelled. In ran Jay's son Kyle along with his wife Leah. She gave me a hug and walked over to where Amy and Kyle were engrossed in a conversation on the couch. Amy and Kyle are born two hours apart, Kyle being older. They didn't go to school together because Kyle went to the play group down closer to their house but Leah and I had many play dates for them. We are determined for those two to get married. Wyatt hated it.

"Jay your wife and son just walked in," I laughed.

"Really? Are you two still planning their wedding?" Jay laughed.

"We haven't started to plan yet, it's still in the makes," I said. Leah just laughed from the couch. Leah and I have been talking about their wedding since they were born.

"How many times do I have to tell you dog? My daughter is not marrying your son," Wyatt's voice was heard in the background.

"Tell Wyatt to hush, they are cute together," I rolled my eyes.

"Wyatt, your wife says to shut up and that they are cute together," Jay laughed. I heard a few other guys laughing in the back ground, "He wants to talk to you, hey do me a favor and let me talk to Leah and Kyle before you hang up."

"I will Jay don't worry," I said. I heard the phone being passed to Wyatt.

"Hey Lucy," Wyatt's smooth voice came over the phone.

"Why hello my wonderful husband," I smiled.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," I could tell that Wyatt was smiling.

"I am, I am planning your daughter's wedding," I laughed. Leah shook her head laughing from her place in one of the aisle's flipping through books.

"Please don't Amy, let the poor girl fall in love on her own time, thirty years from now," Wyatt pleaded.

"Wyatt, she's a girl, she is not going start for a husband at 35, we were twenty-four when we got married. Plus, need I remind you that my dad told me I wasn't allowed to date till I was thirty and you didn't listen to him," I said.

"Well then she can date anyone but the dog's son," he said firmly.

"And here I thought you too were becoming nicer to each other," I rolled my eyes.

"We are in general speaking, bring our children into the conversation and I hate him again," he sighed. I heard an 'I love you too Wyatt,' in the background. Clearly it was Jay.

"Ok, Jay would like to speak with Leah now, I love you and I will see you in 21 days," he said happy again.

"I love you too, see you soon. Amy say bye to Daddy," I said.

"Bye Daddy! Love you!" she shouted and then turned back to the book Kyle and she were 'reading'.

"Tell her I love her too."

"I will, Leah, Jay wants to talk to you," I held out the phone and she skipped over to me and took the phone.

Leah only talked to him for about ten minutes before she hung up.

Leah and I moved over to the two leather chairs that were across from the couch and sat there for the next hour talking. The shop was now closed so it didn't really matter.

We said our goodbyes around seven. Kyle kissed Amy when Kyle and Leah we were leaving. Amy blushed furiously as Leah and I high fived each other. I locked the door behind them.

I decided not to ask why Kyle kissed her until we were out in the car.

"Is Kyle your boyfriend?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes," she said quietly while biting her lip.

"He better be nice to you," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"He will," she nodded.

"Ok," I laughed.

We stopped at the diner on our way home for supper. Once we got home we went and painted the second coat of the walls in my room.

"Mommy can we have some ice cream?" she asked me pouting with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight sweetie, it's a little too late," I smoothed her hair.

"You're not nice," she cried and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Someone is getting tired," I said picking her up and bringing her to her room.

"No, I'm not," she yelled.

"If you don't stop yelling you're not going to go see Kyle on Thursday," I said.

"Yes, I am!" she yelled again. She yelled at me as I set her on the bed.

"No, you're not," I grabbed some pajamas and started to change her. She pinched me and I had had enough. She had never yelled at me before. Some people say that kids go through the terrible twos but she was going through the terrible fours.

I went into my room and grabbed the phone off my bed then went back into her room.

"You are going to call Kyle and tell him you can't come over on Thursday because you weren't being nice to me," I said calmly as I dialed the number.

"No Mommy! Please no! I won't do it again," she grabbed my arm and started crying.

"No, it's too late. You can't do that to people and expect to get away with it," I said before Leah answered the phone, "Hi Leah its Lucy."

"Oh hey Lucy," she said.

"Listen, is Kyle still up? Amy needs to tell him why she isn't allowed to come over on Thursday," I sighed.

"What did she do?" Leah asked concerned.

"She yelled at me and pinched and hit me because I told her it was too late for her to eat ice cream," I explained.

"I'll get him for you, I made Kyle do this a couple months ago and he has not yelled at me since," she laughed.

"That's what I'm hoping for," I sighed again.

Leah gave Kyle the phone and I gave Amy the phone. She cried the whole time she told him why he wasn't coming on Thursday.

She handed the phone back to me and I hung up.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself," I sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she threw her arms around me and started crying again.

"You're forgiven, but you cant go around hitting and pinching people, you are going to get in trouble one day, and that's no fun," I kissed her head.

"Ok Mommy," she yawned.

I tucked her into bed and went downstairs to watch Lost. It was the season premier tonight. I had recorded every episode that he missed over the past year and put it one a DVD for him.

Since it was a two-hour premier it was eleven by the time it was over and I was tired. I went and changed into my pajamas and climbed into Amy's bed once more. She snuggled up to me and I quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was lying in my bed on a nice warm Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing... and little fingers were pulling at my eyes.

"Mommy... Mommy wake up I'm hungry," Amy whispered in my ear.

As much as I don't like to admit it, I did try to ignore Amy so I could get my sleep.

"MOMMY!" she yelled.

"Amy, climb in and go to sleep, Mommy is tired right now," I rolled over and she climbed up beside me

"But Mommy I'm hungry," she pouted.

"And I am tired Amy, just give me ten more minutes of sleep."

That 'ten minutes' of sleep turned into another two hours of it. Amy fell asleep beside me. When I woke up I was ready to start my day fully rested.

"Are you awake now?" she asked me.

"Yes," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I held her hand as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmm," she put a finger on her chin and thought for a minute, "French Toast."

"Sounds perfect," I said. I got everything I needed for French toast from the cupboards then Amy and I got to work. Ten minutes later we had made three perfect pieces of French toast.

"Mmm," Amy smiled as she took her first bite.

"Is it good?" I asked placing a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Mhmm," she grinned with her mouth full.

"I agree but please remember to chew with your mouth closed," I reminded her. We ate our breakfast in mostly silence when Amy began to tell me how Kyle kissed her again. She was so excited it was cute.

After our breakfast was done we loaded the dishwasher and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Amy had picked out a really cute purple dress to where today.

I went and changed into one of the sun dresses I owned for days like today. I picked my purple one also. Amy loved it when we matched, she always felt like she was so important that she was wearing something her Mommy wore.

"Mommy can you but braids in my hair?" Amy held out two small purple elastics to me.

"Sure I can," I sat on my bed and she sat on the chest at the end of the bed. I put her hair into two little French braids and sprayed it with a bit of hairspray. Amy ran off to play in her room and I finished getting ready. I just left my hair down semi curly and no make up on.

I was about to walk into Amy's room when the phone started to ring. I made my way back to my bedroom and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Lucy," Emma's warm voice filled the phone.

"Oh hello Emma," I answered.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good, we just finished getting ready for the day," I replied.

"Are you going anywhere special?" she questioned.

"No, I was actually just about to ask Amy what she wanted to do."

"Well would you two like to come over for a pool party, everyone is coming," she said.

"We would love to! When would you like us over?" I said.

"Anytime, the sooner the better," she responded.

"We'll be right over," I smiled. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I went back to Amy's room and she was ecstatic that we were going over for a pool party. I grabbed one of Amy's suits and one of mine, a couple of towels, sunblock, and we were off.

When we got to the house I could tell that we were the last ones to arrive.

Everyone's cars were in the driveway when we pulled up. I helped Amy out of her car seat and she let herself in the front door of the house. I followed her as she went right to the backyard.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed. Emma bent down and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Lucy," she smiled.

"Hi Emma," I smiled back at her.

"Are you excited for Wyatt to come?" Emma said as we walked over to the outdoor patio.

"I have never been more excited for something in my life," I smiled.

"Where does he fly into?" she asked me.

"Seattle International," I nodded my head.

"Oh, I thought that they would just fly into base," she said.

"No they are actually taking a civilian plane back, it's only twenty of them that are coming home, the rest of them that originally went have had training sessions back on base or have come home for a few days for personal reasons," I explained to her.

"Oh, I see," she smiled at me. Carson being the good grandfather he is, was in the pool with the Amy. Amy was playing on the steps with Carson.

I didn't especially want to go in the water. It was a little too cool for me so I opted for the hot tub in the gazebo as well Emma. Jiya only put her feet in since she was pregnant. We went and changed then climbed into the hot tub.

It was so relaxing. We had one of these at our house but this tub was amazing. It had one of those TV's that rose from inside the hot tub. You could often find the guys watching the football and hockey games out here. It wasn't long before everyone else joined us. The hot tub could fit 12 people easily. Amy was on my lap or she would go underwater otherwise.

"We'll go get started on dinner," Carson said eying the Rufus. Carson and Rufus all left to go start our meal. Emma had told me earlier that we were having steak and baked potatoes along with Cesar salad.

"The water is so relaxing," I sighed.

"Dinner is ready ladies!" Carson called from the back deck.

We climbed out of the hot tub and went into the house. I helped Amy change into her clothes then sent her downstairs. Once I had changed, I went back downstairs.

"Hey Lucy, come get some food," Rufus called as I walked into the kitchen. They had set up the kitchen like a buffet. There were small steaks, fries, chicken fingers, Baked potatoes, potato wedges, Coleslaw, Cesar salad, Macaroni and Cheese (the way I make it, my mom gave Emma the recipe after she heard I loved it so much), vegetables and breads.

"Does Amy have food yet?" I asked.

"Nope, she was waiting for you," Carson chuckled. Ever since I made her call Kyle she has been a perfect little angel.

"Ok," I smiled and went into the family room to get her, "Amy let's get you some dinner."

Amy skipped over to me and we went back into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" I asked as she hugged my leg.

"Umm, I want... Macaroni and Cheese, Bread and Butter, and... coleslaw," she looked up at me after making her choices. I have to admit she wasn't like other kids. She wasn't a big fan of junk food and such. Don't get me wrong, the girl still loves junk food but she likes other foods better.

I only put a little bit of each on her plate and handed it to her.

"Can I have some milk too Mommy?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll bring it out when I get my food, ok?" I replied putting a hand on her hair.

"Ok!" she smiled and walked carefully with her plate into the family room. There was a football game on so we were all eating in there. The kids were eating at their little plastic picnic table Emma had put in there for them.

I piled up my plate with the same things that Amy had only in a larger portion. I walked into the living room and joined everyone who were on the long couch, on the edge of their seats watching the game.

Emma and I rolled our eyes at their enthusiasm as the jumped up pumping their fists in the air when their favorite team scored.

After the game was finished I decided it was time Amy and I headed home. Amy was already falling asleep on Emma's chest where she had climbed up to after playing in the basement with her cousin during the third quarter.

"I'll take her," I said to Emma who was holding her as I put on my flip flops and slipped hers on her feet.

"Ok," I took Amy from her. She opened her eyes a little, "Were just leaving Grammie's now sweetie, go back to sleep," I kissed her cheek and she turned her face outward.

"Bye Lucy," Emma hugged me and we left. I carried Amy out to the car and buckled her into her car seat.

When we got home I changed Amy out of her dress and into her favorite Camp Rock night gown. After tucking her in I went downstairs and made sure the house was locked. I sat down on the couch to watch CSI when a little scream rang from upstairs.

"MOMMY!" Amy yelled.

I went running up the stairs two at a time and burst into her room. I went over to her bed and she jumped into my arms crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I rocked her back and forth. She must have had a nightmare.

"I... had... a... bad... dream," she cried.

"Shh sweetie, it's over now, shh," I carried her downstairs with me and set her on the counter.

"What happened?" I asked her as I handed her a glass of water.

"Daddy not coming home," she cried before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh princess," I kissed her forehead and picked her up to bring her to the couch with me.

"Daddy will be home is two weeks, he is perfectly fine right now, he and Kyle's daddy and 18 other men who are coming home are in a place where no one can hurt them," I tried to comfort her.

"But how do you know they are ok?" she asked.

"Because Daddy would never leave you like that, he is going to come home, don't you worry baby," I kissed her forehead.

"Can we call Daddy?" she asked.

"We can but I don't know if he'll answer though, it's really early morning over there," I sighed.

"Please?" her eyes were filling with tears again.

"Ok," I kissed her nose and leaned forward to grab the phone off the coffee table.

I dialed the number of Wyatt's cell phone. All the soldiers from his group that were returning home were given cell phones.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hi Wyatt," I said quietly.

"What's wrong babydoll?" he said more awake now.

"Amy had a nightmare that you didn't make it home," I explained.

"Let me talk to her," he said.

I handed the phone over to Amy but not before putting it on speaker phone.

"Hi princess," he said softly.

"Hi Daddy, are you ok?" Amy asked him concerned.

"I'm fine angel, I heard you had a bad dream," he cooed.

"Yeah," Amy snuggled into my arms.

"You don't need to worry about me baby, I'm going to be home in a little less than two weeks and you and me are going to be stuck to the hips," he chuckled quietly.

"Ok," Amy smiled.

"Did you remember to cross off today on your calendar?" Wyatt tried to distract her.

"O! No!" she exclaimed. We got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. I was holding the phone for her. We went into her room and she shut her door. Her calendar was on the back of her door. I grabbed the marker off her dresser and handed it to her.

"Ok Daddy, I marked it off," she smiled.

"Good girl, but isn't it past midnight there now, so that means you can mark off another one," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?" Amy asked happily.

"Absolutely princess."

"Yay," she grinned and crossed off another day.

"It's time for you to get back to bed princess," Wyatt said.

"Ok Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Amy, I'll be back soon," he reassured her.

"I love you Wyatt," I smiled.

"I love you too Lucy," he returned.

After I tucked Amy back into bed and Wyatt reassured her one more time that he would be back when he said he would, I talked to him for about another ten minutes. He needed to get his sleep. I climbed into our bed on the warm summer night yet the bed felt so cold. I always joked with him that I was missing my pillow and personal heater while he was gone. But 12 days from now and all that would change.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy, Auntie Jiya is here," Amy said jumping in front of the window. It was just a little past 8:00am on a Saturday morning. Wyatt was coming home in three days.

"Go open the door then," I called from the kitchen where I was loading the dishwasher.

"Hi Amy!" Jiya's voice filled the house.

"Auntie Jiya!" Amy exclaimed. The two of them came into the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy," Jiya pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Jiya," I hugged her back as best I could around her protruding stomach.

"So I was thinking... we haven't gone to the spa in a while," Jiya smiled evilly at me.

"Jiya you are going to burst any day now, I think Rufus would prefer if you just stayed at home until your son comes," I tried to stop any further shopping ideas she had.

"Actually no, he offered to watch Amy for you so that you, and I can go have a girl's weekend," she had a smug smile on her face.

"Why Rufus Why?" I questioned.

"Because he loves me, now let's go," she pulled on my arm.

"Ugh fine," I sighed.

"Where are, we going?" Amy asked curiously.

"You are going to go to Uncle Rufus's and hang out with Kaitlyn, does that sound good?" Jiya asked her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

I packed a bag of clothes for the night for myself and one for Amy, we were going to spend the night at the spa since it was quite a drive from here per Jiya. I told Jiya that I would meet her over at her house since she didn't have the right size of car seat for Amy to be in.

Jiya and Rufus house was only a ten-minute drive from our house. They lived out closer to Emma and Carson whereas Wyatt and I lived in a small, more expensive sub division.

"Promise me you'll be good for Uncle Rufus," I said to Amy as we walked up the front steps to Jiya's house.

"I promise," she smiled at me.

"Good girl," I grinned and Jiya opened the front door.

"Amy!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Amy went running over to her and the two of them went off to play in the basement where I could hear the X-box system. Typical Rufus.

"Ready to go?" Rufus asked coming up from the basement, dodging our girls as they bolted past her.

"Yes."

"No."

Jiya and I answered at the same time. They rolled their eyes and dragged me out of the house. We climbed into Jiya's Rendezvous.

We had to drive for about thirty minutes before we reached the spa. It was an amazing building, there were about three large wooden cabins. We pulled up into the parking lot and climbed out. We walked into the main building and Jiya walked well... kinda waddled up to the front desk.

"Hello welcome to Radium Hot Springs and Spa," the receptionist smiled at us.

"Hi, Jiya Carlin and Lucy Logan checking in," Jiya smiled at the lady.

"Ah yes, here we are, here are your room keys and your facials start in two hours," she smiled at us. We went up to our rooms and sighed in happiness.

"Oh, this is the life," Jiya smiled, falling back onto one of the beds.

We headed down for our facials and I sure did enjoy that. I had had only one or two weeks to myself over the past two years so I appreciated this night to myself.

By the time nightfall came I had a facial, manicure, pedicure, back massage, and a Brazilian wax. Yes, Brazilian wax. Jiya forced me into it 'because Wyatt is coming home'. That was the excuse she gave me. I got it done with tremendous pain.

"hey Lucy do you want to go to the Hot Springs?" Jiya asked me.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," I said.

"Don't worry, I brought one for you," Jiya exclaimed and held out the suit for me.

"Of course, you did," I laughed and took it. I turned to the bathroom and changed. The bathing suit was a one piece black halter with white and silver polka dots.

We went down to the Hot Springs. There were three pools; one hot, one warm, and one cold.

"Ooo this is nice," I smiled climbing into the warm pool. We decided on the warm pool since Jiya couldn't go in the hot one.

"Yes, it is," Jiya smiled.

We sat in the pool for talking. We talked about everything from Wyatt coming home in three days to when Jiya's baby was due.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to climb out, the pools are closed for the night," a lifeguard came over to us.

"Ok," she said at him and we headed back to our room.

I crawled into bed that night and relaxed back into the comforting pillows around me. This had to be the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in.

"Lucy, you have to get up, we have to check out," Jiya nudged my shoulder.

"Fine..." I groaned and rolled out of bed.

We packed up our stuff and checked out by noon. It should have been a six-hour car drive back to Forks, but not even the fact that Jiya was pregnant, we made it back in four hours.

"Mommy! We made Uncle Rufus pretty!" Amy exclaimed running over to me.

"Did you?" Jiya smiled.

"Yes! Come see!" she grabbed Jiya's hand and dragged us downstairs. I burst out laughing when I saw Rufus.

The two of them were sitting on the ground near Kaitlyn's make up table in the basement. Kaitlyn and Amy showed us.

"Wow," I laughed.

"You have never looked so good," Jiya tried to hide her laugh but it didn't work.

"Rufus... you make such a pretty young lady," Jiya didn't even try to hide her laughter.

"Ahaha," Rufus said sarcastically.

Rufus, He had blue eyeshadow and a little blush. Oh yes, and his lips were bright, bright red.

"Ok girls, how about we let the beautiful lady get cleaned up. We can go start making some supper," Jiya giggled and pulled the make up out of Kaitlyn's hands, setting it on her table.

We went upstairs.

"hey Jiya, Amy and I are going to head out," I said.

"How come?" she asked.

"Leah and I have a hotel booked down in Seattle, since Wyatt and Jay are coming home in two days were going to stay down there," I smiled at her.

"Ok, I guess we'll see you on Tuesday... when you come back... WITH Wyatt!" Jiya exclaimed.

"Yes, you will," I grinned.

I gave everyone hugs then Amy and I left.

"Ok baby, we need to go home and back another bag, were going to go spend time in Seattle until Daddy comes home," I smiled into the rear-view window as we drove towards our house.

"Ok," she smiled, "Mommy, can we bring Daddy his elephant?"

"Sure, we can," I replied.

When we got home we went inside and I helped Amy back her bag. I told her to go watch TV while I packed my bag. Twenty minutes later we were ready to go. I then realized that it was already five o'clock and we wouldn't get to Seattle until nine. On our way, there we stopped at the McDonald's in a town for some supper.

Shortly after nine o'clock we pulled up to the Hilton Seattle. Amy was asleep in the back seat. The bell boys pulled out our luggage and set it on a cart as I pulled Amy from the car. I handed my keys to the valet and they parked the car.

Leah and Kyle were waiting for us in the lobby since she had gotten here around four when the check in time was.

"Hey," I gave her a hug, "Hi Kyle," I gave him one too.

"Hey Lucy, is she asleep?" Leah asked.

"Yes, she fell asleep just as we were waiting for the ferry," I said as we went into the elevator.

We went up to the room. It was a large suite with two bedrooms and a pull-out couch. There was also a large bathroom, small kitchen, and a good size TV.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked setting Amy down on the pull-out couch that Leah had pulled out. Kyle climbed up on the couch and laid next to Amy. Leah helped me bring our bags into my room and I set them against the wall.

"Around five, how was the spa?"

"It was fun, it would be nice to go for more than a night, we should go, a whole group of us, once the excitement of our husbands return settles down," I smiled at her.

"That would be fun," she smiled.

We went back out to the living room and Amy had her head-on Kyle's chest and Kyle had his arms wrapped around her. Both were asleep. Leah and I 'aww' d and then headed off to her room to watch TV for a bit. We didn't want to disturb the relationship in process out in the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Amy, Kyle, time to wake up guys. Happy Birthday Amy," I brushed the hair out of their eyes. They had fallen asleep on the couch together again last night. Leah had remembered to take a picture of it which she was going to email to me.

"Is Daddy coming home today?" Amy smiled.

"Yes he is, and Kyle's daddy is too," I smiled at the both of them.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Ok let's get you two cleaned up so we can go," I said as they climbed out of bed.

Leah brought Kyle to her room to get him dressed and I got Amy dressed in my room.

"Is Daddy really coming home today?" Amy smiled at me.

"Yes he is baby," I smiled and turned her sound so I could brush her hair. I curled her hair a little at the ends so that it bounced. Ever since she saw Jiya do it to my hair she insists on having her hair like that. Amy wanted to wear her pink, orange, and green plaid dress that Jiya picked out for her when we had last been in Seattle a couple of weeks ago.

"Do I get to wear my dress?" she ran to her little suitcase and pulled it out.

"Yep," I said as I took it from her to help slip it over her head, "Very pretty," I said after I fixed her hair.

"Thank you," she smiled.

I help her slip on her white ballet flats and we walked back out into the living room. I was wearing a blue tank top, white Bermuda shorts, and white ballet flats.

"Ready to go?" I asked Leah.

"Yes. Happy Birthday Amy," she said as her and Kyle came out of her room.

"Thanks," Amy smiled.

"I got you a birthday present," Kyle smiled at her.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Kyle blushed and handed her a little bag. She opened it and pulled out a little necklace that said 'friends' on it.

"It's matches mine that says 'best' because you are my best friend," he smiled and showed her his dogtag around his neck.

"Thank you," she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. I helped her put the necklace on. Leah look at me and smiled 'I picked it out' she mouthed.

Leah was wearing a white sundress. Kyle was wearing a pair of nice jeans, little black dress shoes, and a light green polo shirt. He and Amy matched it was so cute. They held hands as we went downstairs to check out.

We drove in separate cars to the airport since we both had our cars there. Once we found parking spots we headed into the airport. There was about thirty minutes until their flight landed. We decided to wait at Starbucks for the time being.

Thirty minutes later we made our way from the Starbucks to the International arrivals. Amy and Kyle were still holding hands but as the crowd got larger I grabbed her hand and Leah did the same with Kyle.

I held Amy's hand as we walked to the international arrivals area. It was a large arch with the words 'International' over top of it. There were two ramps heading down from the arch along the wall. We stood at the end of one of the ramps waiting for Wyatt. Amy was gripping onto the elephant we made him tightly. There was media in front of the arch on the main level.

The flashes of the camera started going off as a few of the soldiers walked through the arch and found their families. Everyone was clapping including people who were just simply waiting for people coming in. I knelt to Amy's level and put a hand on her back as I caught a glimpse of brown hair.

"There's your Daddy," I smiled with tears in my eyes as I pointed him out to Amy.

Her eyes lit up immediately as he turned from giving a wave to the media to walk down the ramp.

"DADDY!" she yelled and started running towards him. He was still wearing his uniform and he had his rucksack over his shoulder.

His eyes settled on the little four-year-old as she launched herself into his arms. Her arms wound around his neck and her legs around his waist. I could hear her sobs as he paused on the ramp to embrace his daughter. I saw Kyle fly past me and jump into Jay's arms. The media were snapping pictures of the kids and their dads.

Wyatt buried his face in Amy's shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met mine. We smiled at each other as Wyatt walked down the ramp and pulled me into his arms. I broke down in sobs as I clung tightly to him. We stood there for a good ten minutes crying. I rubbed Wyatt's and Amy's back softly.

"I'm here, I'm here," he whispered into my ear.

"I know," I smiled up at him through the tears. He used the hand that was around me to wipe the tears from my eyes. Wyatt pressed his lips gently to mine and I pressed back. Two years of no kisses, no touching, I don't know how I would be able to go through with that again.

"Stop kissing," Amy put a hand between our lips.

Wyatt chuckled and kissed Amy's cheek. It had been so long since I heard that wonderful laugh.

"I love you Amy. Happy birthday princess," he smiled.

"I love you too Daddy," she kissed his cheek, smiling.

"I can't believe your home," I said tracing the features on his face. He was back. Back for good.

"I can't either," he smiled and wiped my tears away again.

"Me and Mommy made this for you," Amy smiled and gave him the elephant. Wyatt smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you, Amy," he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you my love," he kissed my lips.

"Press the paw! It makes sound," Amy exclaimed.

"Really?" he said sounding surprised. He pressed the paw and listened to our voices.

"This is awesome. Thanks guys," Wyatt grinned and tucked the elephant between his chest and Amy's.

We backed away from the bottom of the ramp when people from the media came over to us.

"Would it be ok if we interviewed you for a minute?" the lady asked.

"Sure," Wyatt nodded his head. She asked us our names and the turned on the camera.

"Thanks Dina, I'm here at the Seattle International Airport where a group of soldiers have just returned from Afghanistan. This is Master Sargent Wyatt Logan along with his wife Lucy and daughter Amy. Are you glad to be home Wyatt?" she asked him.

"Extremely, these two are my world and I'm looking forward to spending as much time with them and my family when we head back home," Wyatt smiled as he tightened his hold on my waist.

"I bet. How have these last two years been for you Lucy?" she asked me.

"It's been long I can say that much, but thankfully we could call each other and we had web cam. Amy hasn't seen her dad in two years so I'm ecstatic to see her with him again. They have talked on web cam and the phone but it's not the same as him being here and seeing her grow up," I smiled with tears threatening to spill over again.

"Are you excited for your Daddy to be home?" the reporter asked Amy.

"Yes. He came home on my birthday," she said quietly as Wyatt and I smiled at her.

"Well happy birthday. Thanks for talking with us today, back to you Dina," the reporter said before they said before turning to another family.

"Lucy!" Jay called. I went over to him and gave him a hug as Wyatt gave Leah one. He set Amy on the ground but she still clung to Wyatt's leg. Just as Kyle was holding onto Jay.

"Happy to be home?" I asked him.

"Definitely," he grinned and looked down at Kyle.

"We should start heading home, our family is expecting us as is yours I'm sure," Leah said. We walked out to where our cars were parked. Amy was holding both mine and Wyatt's hands and he had his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Definitely," Jay smiled.

"We'll see you guys later," Wyatt at them as I waited for Amy to get buckled into her car set. But she was going against Wyatt.

"I need to go say bye to Kyle, Daddy," Amy said.

"Go give him a hug Amy," Wyatt sighed as Leah and I wrapped an arm around each other to see the interaction with our kids. Jay was smiling at the fact Wyatt didn't want his princess near Kyle but she wanted to be near him.

They gave each other a hug and he kissed her on the lips much to Wyatt's dismay. Leah and I smiled at our children.

"Ok, in the car Amy," Wyatt sighed.

"Face, it Wyatt, our children are destined to be together," Jay chuckled. We waved bye to them after we had them strapped into their car seats.

Wyatt insisted on driving his precious car since he hadn't driven it in two years. I agreed and was sitting in the passenger seat. We held hands as we drove back to the city. Amy had fallen asleep after the ferry ride.

"I missed you," I picked up his hand and kissed it.

"I missed you so much Lucy," he reached over and ran his hand down my face.

We caught up quickly on the ride back to the city. When we got back I told him just to go to his parents' house because they were expecting us but he said he wanted to get out of his uniform first and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," he smiled as we walked into the house.

"I think it's changed a little," I smiled.

"How so?" he asked as he pulled Amy from the car. Her head fell onto his shoulder lazily. We walked into the house and he lay her on the couch while we went upstairs.

"You painted?" he smiled when he saw the color of the walls.

"Yes," I smiled up at him.

"I love it, it's the color of your eyes," he kissed my eye lids and then my lips. I deepened the kiss immediately. He pushed me back against the wall and my hands wound in his hair. When we heard, little feet coming up the stairs slowly we broke apart.

"Why are you two kissing again?" Amy asked.

"Because we haven't seen each other in two years," I said as I grabbed her hand, "Let's let Daddy get changed," I said to Amy. I gave Wyatt a quick kiss and we left the room. Twenty minutes later he came downstairs freshly showered and in clean clothes. I had never seen him so happy to be wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," he said as Amy went running over to him.

"We can go see Grammie!" Amy said in excitement.

"Yes, we can," Wyatt smiled and brought her up onto his shoulders.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Wyatt please be careful," I said.

"I will," he smiled and they went out of the house. I followed he ran out to the front yard. He started spinning in circles and then swung her down into his arms. The sound of Wyatt and Amy's laughter in the air made my day.

"Are you two coming?" I asked smiling.

"Yep!" Wyatt smiled and came over to the car. He put her in her seat and she buckled herself in.

Wyatt climbed in the driver's seat again and we went to his parents' house. Amy had her seatbelt undone not ten seconds after we got there. We climbed out of the car and Emma came running out of the house.

"My baby is home!" she yelled and pulled Wyatt into her arms.

"Hi mom," he hugged her tightly.

They stood there for a few minutes before she dragged us all inside.

"WYATT!" Jiya yelled.

"Whoa! Hello Jiya, what a stomach you have there," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I know... one more week," she smiled and rubbed her belly.

Wyatt came in from the back yard and jumped at Wyatt.

"Hey Rufus," Wyatt chuckled and gave him a hug.

"How's our best friend?" Rufus asked.

"I'm doing good," Wyatt smiled.

"Good! Let's go do some manly barbecuing, Carson out back," Rufus patted Wyatt's back and he dragged him outside. Amy followed them. I had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving his side all night.

"Happy he's home?" Emma asked as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Yes," I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder.

"So what happened at the airport? We saw you on the TV this morning," Emma asked as she led me to the couch.

I then proceeded to tell them everything from how Kyle and Amy woke up this morning till we walked out to our car at the airport. Emma's tears came back as I told her how Amy launched herself into his arms.

At dinner, we had a cake for Amy and everyone gave her presents. Wyatt and I gave her bunk beds. She had seen them in a store and had been begging for them for the past year. She was so excited. Emma and Carson gave her a keyboard so she could start learning how to play the piano. Wyatt was happy about that one. Jiya and Rufus gave her a couple of bags filled with clothes.

Four hours later we were back at home. Wyatt was carrying Amy inside. I slipped off my shoes and headed upstairs.

"Just get her into her pajamas, she'll want to sleep with us tonight," I said as I walked into her room to get some pajamas. I grabbed a pair out of the drawer and handed them to Wyatt, "Why don't you change her?"

"Ok," he smiled. He changed her quickly. We left her on her bed while we went to go get changed. After I as changed I went back to her room. She was awake a rubbing her eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked in a panic.

"He's getting changed, do want to sleep with us tonight?" I asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded her head tiredly.

I picked her up and brought her into our room. I set her on the bed and climbed in next to her.

"There's my princess," Wyatt smiled and crawled in bed next to me after he shut the lights off.

"I love you Daddy," she said before closing her eyes.

"I love you too baby," he said softly.

He pulled us tight into his arms as we lay on our sides including Amy who was still curled up against me.

"I love you," I whispered and turned my head so I could run my fingers through his hair. He didn't have to shave it anymore. I was so happy.

"I love you Lucy. You have no idea how much I missed you over the past two years. I never want to leave you and Amy again," he whispered.

"I know," I smiled at him. I sighed in content and closed my eyes as Wyatt's arms tightened around me around me for the first time in two years.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Amy exclaimed before jumping on top of us. Wyatt had his arms wrapped around me and I buried my head into his chest.

"Hey princess," Wyatt smiled and settled Amy down between us.

It has been two weeks since Wyatt returned home from Afghanistan. I was thanking God that after last nights… activities… we had gotten dressed in case Amy woke us up early, which she did. I looked t the alarm clock and saw that it was only 5:45 on a Tuesday morning. Amy started Kindergarten today.

"Amy why are you up so early?" I asked brushing her hair out her face.

"She's asleep love," Wyatt chuckled quietly and kissed me.

"Now now Mr. Logan we can't have a repeat of last night with our daughter in the room," I giggled and kissed him again.

"I'll go put her back in her own room then," Wyatt smiled.

"No, you won't. She missed you so much when you were gone, she deserves to spend all the time in the world with you," I sighed, caressing his face in my hand.

"Words can't express how much I love you both and missed you both," Wyatt kissed me and pulled us in closer to his body.

"I know Wyatt," I whispered as we stared into each other's eyes. We did that for about forty five minutes. We had to get Amy ready for school.

"Princess, it's time to wake up," I heard Wyatt whisper as I walked out of the bathroom from my shower.

"School!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, you ready for kindergarten?" Wyatt smiled at her but I saw the tears in his voice. His little girl was growing up to fast for his liking.

"Yeah!" she smiled and stood up on the bed running across to jump into my arms.

"Go brush your teeth and I'll help you put on your outfit," I said as I set her down on the floor.

"Ok!" she exclaimed before running from the room.

I walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Wyatt.

"You ok?" I asked, tracing the patters underneath his eyes.

"She's growing up to fast," he grumbled.

I laughed before responding, "She's only five. You have thirteen more years before she moves out."

"That's not long enough," he sighed.

"Go get showered Wyatt, you don't want to stand at the bus stop in your pajamas, do you?" I giggled and kissed him.

"Of course, not. I can't embarrass my daughter on her first day of kindergarten," he chuckled and rolled us over so he could climb off the bed.

"Of course, not," I laughed and hoped off the bed too. After putting on a pair on dark jeans and a dark blue blouse I made my way to Amy's room.

"Do you know what you're going to wear yet?" I smiled at her. She was standing in front of her closet.

"No," she crossed her arms and grumbled.

"How about those new clothes the Jiya bought you?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and opened up the two bags sitting on floor of her closet. Jiya had bought her a bunch of new clothes for her birthday. After about 10 minutes we decided on a cute little blue dress. I helped her pull it over her head and I brushed out her hair.

"Ready?" I smiled at her.

"Yup!" she exclaimed and ran downstairs.

I followed her down and made her toast for breakfast. At seven o'clock Wyatt came downstairs. He poured himself some coffee and joined us at the table. Amy's bus came at 7:30 to get her.

We had to walk down the street to get to the bus stop. Since we lived outside of the city there was bus service but we did have to walk to the beginning of the small subdivision for her to be picked up. There were only 10 kids that lived in this neighborhood and went to the elementary school.

It was a cloudy morning but no sign of rain but I put an umbrella in her backpack anyway. Wyatt held Amy's hand as we walked down the street. I had her backpack over my shoulder. It held her lunch kit, pencil crayons, and other school supplies.

When we got to the bus stop I saw many of our neighbors waiting with their kids for the bus. I started talking to Angela who was bringing her daughter Ally for her first day at kindergarten. Wyatt and Ben started up conversation as well as Amy and Ally.

The bus pulled up and I saw Wyatt tense. I put her blue backpack on Amy and she smiled up at me.

"You have fun today," I bent down to her level and kissed her cheek.

"I will!" she exclaimed.

"Have fun princess," Wyatt whispered.

"I will Daddy," Amy smiled and hugged him.

"Don't let the boys kiss you," he said straight face and all.

"Daddy if I did that I would be cheating," she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, yes, I forgot, bye princess, we'll be here to pick you up at 3," he hugged her again.

She ran onto the bus and sat beside Ally. Wyatt wrapped an arm around my waist as we watched the bus roll out of the subdivision.

Wyatt and I held hands as we walked the 10 minutes in silence back to our house. I took this time to think about how to break the news to him.

Last night I took a pregnancy test while he and Amy were watching a movie. It turned out positive but I hadn't told Wyatt yet. I did however call Carson and book an appointment with him today.

I stopped at Wyatt's car to grab my log book from work and a couple of CD's. I went into the house and heard Wyatt talking on the phone.

After he hung up he pushed the chair out and spun me onto his lap.

"who was it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"no one,," he smiled and kissed me.

"ok then," I whispered, "Wyatt can I ask you something?"

"Anything love," he said rubbing my back.

"Take a drive with me," I smiled at him.

"Where?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," I grinned.

"Ok," he smiled at me and we stood up. I climbed into the driver's side of the car and we took off down the road towards the hospital. Ten minutes later I pulled up into the hospital parking lot, earning a questionable look from Wyatt.

"I have an appointment," I smiled at him. He got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"What kind of appointment?" he asked.

I didn't respond by speaking. Instead, I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. His eyes went wide which made me laugh.

"Your…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I nodded my head smiling.

"No way!" he yelled and spun me around.

"YES!" I yelled smiling.

"Lucy," he breathed, "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm so excited," I admitted.

"When did you take the test?" Wyatt asked as we walked hand in hand to the hospital.

"Last night when you and Amy were watching that movie," I smiled.

"Sneaky," he chuckled. We walked right down the hall to Carson's office. Carson was excited to say the least.

An hour later we were finished at the hospital. I was in fact pregnant, only about one and a half weeks though. I had a full pelvic exam and other similar things. Carson wrote me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and we were off.

We bid our goodbyes and headed over to the shop. Since Wyatt had some downtime.

We opened shop for the first time since Wyatt came home. The day was busy. A lot of people came in to see Wyatt. He was happy to see everyone. At 2:30 we closed shop so we would get back home in time to pick up Amy from the bus stop.

"I hope she's smiling when she comes off the bus," I said to Wyatt as we walked toward the stop.

"She better be," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, letting his hand rest on my stomach.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing," I smiled.

Once we got to the stop you could see the bus coming down the street. I said hi to Angela who was just as anxious as Wyatt was to see his little girl.

Amy climbed off the bus after Ally with a big smile on her face.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hi princess," Wyatt's face lit up as he picked her up, "How was school?"

"It was soooo much fun!" she smiled as we walked back to the house, "My teacher is so nice! And I met a bunch of new friends! Oh! And I got to play on the big kid's playground! We colored pictures and we played games and read books!"

Amy went on and on, telling us every detail of her day.

It wasn't until supper and I was taking my pre-natal vitamins that Amy found out I was pregnant.

We were sitting at the dinner table and I set my pill bottle on the table next to my plate.

"Mommy what are those?" she pointed to the bottle.

"Their pills, don't touch them, ok sweetie?" I said to her.

"Ok Mommy, but are you sick?" she asked in concern.

"No honey, don't worry," I smiled.

"Then why are you taking them?" she turned her head to the side.

"Because Mommy is going to have a baby," Wyatt smiled at her.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, "Like Baby Josh?"

"Yep," I grinned.

"Cool!" she said before turning back to her supper.

After supper, we were sitting in the family room watching NCIS. Amy was playing at her dollhouse in the corner. Wyatt had pulled up my shirt and spent all the commercial breaks staring at it.

That night after we put Amy to bed Wyatt and I climbed into our own bed.

"I love you," I whispered as Wyatt spooned me.

"I love you both so much," he kissed my neck and rubbed his hand over my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

well everyone

i worked all day so you guys no longer have to wait, hope it was worth the wait and thank you everyone who favorite, and following this story plus reviewing it means so much to me.

if you have any questions for this story feel free to ask and i will answer.

with lots of love

little-red-cindy


End file.
